


Stay

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Couldn't resist a fluffy ending, Crossdressing, Everyone is friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, eighth year, honestly not the best work haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “You’re joking, right?” Harry said incredulously, as he looked around the Eighth Year common room.---Basically, Harry takes up a bet against Draco with the terms that the loser has to dress up as a girl + an extra term that the winner is allowed to decide afterwards. Naturally, Draco adds that Harry has to venture the Dungeons in his current - girl - attire.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo loves, I'm back with some Snarry ;p 
> 
> It's really not the best , but hope you enjoy it anyway ! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

“You’re joking, right?” Harry said incredulously, as he looked around the Eighth Year common room. 

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were smirking at him, eyes glinting with amusement and satisfactory. Ron, Hermione and Luna were trying to keep in their smiles - at least - but failing miserably. 

Harry sighed, why does he always have to be so competitive, especially when it comes to Draco Malfoy? 

He’d made the mistake of taking Draco up on a bet, sure that he’d win. So, when they had stated the terms and had settled for the loser to dress up as a girl, Harry was fine with that, really. But there was just one minor drawback. The winner could add another condition - on top of the dress as a girl part - at the end of the bet, and since Harry’s luck has just been incredible his whole life, he ended up losing and Malfoy ended up adding that Harry would have to venture through the Dungeons, making sure to pay Snape’s Potions classroom a visit. 

And, really, he hates Draco. Because Draco _knows_ , Draco had seen the weeks after the Battle, as he and Harry had set next to Snape’s bed in the infirmary, hoping for the man to wake up and heal. Draco had seen when said Professor had woken up, when Harry had jumped up from his seat with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes to see Snape looking back at him with a small sneer. So, Draco _knows_ Harry has the biggest crush on the Professor. 

“Not joking, Potter,” Draco said, breaking Harry’s train of thoughts, “or, are you scared?” Draco added with a raised eyebrow, smirk still present on his face.

Harry’s mind went back to second year, when Draco had uttered the same words before they had duelled and Harry cursed Draco for knowing his Gryffindor attitude so well, even back in second year. Because, of fucking course, Harry would do it once his bravery was questioned, and the git knew it. 

Harry huffed, “Of course I’m not scared, Malfoy.” He schooled his features into a determined look. “What do I need to wear?” 

\-----

That’s how Harry found himself, an hour later, with girls clothing on and his hair spelled longer. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was wavy and came up to his waist, flowing around his body. He was wearing a white button-up, the top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the ends tucked into a black, short skirt. His eyes travelled down to his legs and he took in the black, lace stockings that ran up his tanned legs, the bindings fastened to the red, lacy underwear that was concealed by the skirt. Finishing the look, were some black high heels and some popping red lipstick. 

Harry sighed, smoothing the skirt down and turned around to walk out into the common room again, tripping over the heels a bit, before he steadied himself. 

The moment he stepped out into the room, wolf whistles and cheers erupted at his look.

“Hot damn, Potter.” 

“You clean up nicely, Potter.”

“Harry, wow, I have to say, mate, I agree.” 

Harry blushed and coughed awkwardly, before he looked up at Draco. Draco nodded at the look, “I do have to say, it suits you, Potter. But you’re not done yet.” 

Harry sighed, straightening his body, and Draco continued.

“You will have to walk through the Dungeons, visiting Snape’s classroom. To be sure you actually did what was asked of you, I want you to bring back something from there, that can only be found there.” 

_Damn it_ , but Harry nodded all the same, knowing he won’t get out of this one.

“Off you go, then, Potter.” 

\-----

Harry walked down the stairs, quickly throwing a Silencing Spell at his heels to stop them from clicking loudly as he stepped into the Dungeons. He shivered a bit, as cold air hit his legs, but kept walking. The faster he did this, the sooner he’d be back into his dorms again. Thank Merlin, it was evening and most students were back in their dorms. He only hoped Snape was in his private quarters as well, and not still in the Potions classroom.

Harry creeped up to to the classroom, slowly peeking around the creak in the door to see if anyone was inside. He sighed in relief as he saw no one and quietly pushed the door open a bit more, stepping inside. He looked around, what should he take? 

Harry walked over to the desk Snape usually stood behind, and walked around it, inspecting it for something Snape wouldn’t miss so quickly and would be qualified as object of proof, but he got startled by a deep voice and froze, back to the person who was speaking. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

Harry closed his eyes, _shit, what now?_ His heart was beating, mortification building at being caught by Snape - no less in women’s clothing. Really, what was it with luck and him? 

“I do believe I asked you something. Are you just going to stand there?” Snape’s voice rang through. 

Harry sighed, head dropping as he turned around slowly, his eyes firmly on his feet. 

“I - uh - I was - sir, you see - “ Harry made the mistake of looking up, and saw the exact moment when Snape realized Harry was not a girl student, but just him dressed as a girl. His eyes closed in embarrassment, and he opened them slowly, prepared for the inevitable insult and mocking that would surely be thrown at him, eyes meeting darkened black eyes.

“Potter, please do explain why you are dressed in a skirt and stockings, whilst walking around in my classroom?” Snape’s bored voice drawled, though Harry didn’t miss the way Snape’s voice had dropped even lower and he furrowed his brows a bit. 

“Professor, uhm - “ A sharp intake of breath had him stopping, and Harry studied the Professor standing in front of him. Pale hands were twitching a bit - almost unnoticeably - at the man’s side, as if stopping from reaching out. Dark eyes were gazing at him, gaze intense as they raked across his body.

Harry’s breath hitched, Snape liked this? Harry felt his cock harden a bit more - _more?_ \- at the thought. 

And oh well, he could play with this, Harry thought. 

He tilted his chin down a bit, eyes flicking up to look coyly at the Professor from underneath his eyelashes and licked his lips a bit before speaking.

“You see, Professor, “ Harry began, one hand coming to the hem of his skirt as he began to fidget with it, satisfaction growing as Snape’s eyes flicked down to the spot where his fingers were twirling the fabric before they quickly flitted up again to look Harry in the eyes, “I made a bet with Draco and I lost,” Harry made sure to pout his lips a bit at that, “so he made me wear this and walk around the dungeons with it. And I have to admit, Professor, I do quite like how it feels and looks on me.” Harry paused for dramatic effect, ”Don’t you, Professor?” 

Harry bit his lip and Snape’s eyes rested on his lips, before the Professor cleared his throat and looked at Harry’s eyes. 

“Detention, Potter, for walking around in my classroom during the evening, when you should be in your dorms. You can come by tomorrow after classes.” 

Harry made a show of sagging in shoulders, widening his eyes a bit and pouting a bit more. 

“Detention, sir? Can’t I do anything else to make up for it?” Harry batted his eyelashes a tiny bit at his Professor.

“You can make up by cleaning desks tomorrow, if that isn’t enough for you, I can certainly add scrubbing out cauldrons to the set of tasks as well, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry wrung his hands, blinking his eyes, going for innocent, “I was actually thinking along the lines of something, quite, else, Professor.” 

Harry watched as Snape’s breath hitched a bit, an eyebrow raising and a suspicious look in the man’s eyes. 

“And, what should that be, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry took a breath, now or never, and in a flash dropped himself to his knees and looked up at his Professor with a gleam in his eyes. Harry saw as the man stiffened a bit, dark eyes darkening even more as they settled on Harry. 

“What do you think you are doing, Potter? I suggest you get up this inst - “

Harry cut Snape off by grabbing slightly onto the flaps of the man’s black robes, eyes pleading. 

“Please, _Professor_ ,” Harry purred slightly.

He heard as Snape’s breathing hitched, tugged a bit more on the robe, and that must have done it, as Snape was undoing the buttons, pulling the fabric off his shoulders and Harry dropped his hands to his knees. Harry watched as Snape discarded of the robes, throwing it across a chair and waved a hand behind him to lock the door. 

Harry looked up at Snape, who extended a hand for Harry to take. Harry slid his hand into the bigger, pale one and let himself be swiftly pulled up against a warm and muscular - and well, he had not expected Snape’s chest to feel that buff - body, arms linking over the Professor’s shoulders and hands coming up to rest in the black hair at the nape of the man’s neck. Snape’s hands were hot on his waist, burning through the thin material of his button-up.

He was pulled into a bruising kiss, chapped lips finding his lipstick painted ones and Harry moaned, pressing his body more into Snape’s and hands tightening in black hair. A wet tongue teased at his lips and Harry sighed, relaxing his mouth and the tongue slipped in to pull his in a short-lived battle of dominance. Harry groaned as Snape took dominance of the kiss and felt short, blunt nails digging into his skin - through the white material - and he pushed his hips forward, a barely audible groan escaping Snape as well. 

Harry pulled away with reluctance, panting, and rested his head against Snape’s shoulder. The red panties were tight around his hips, underneath his skirt, cock straining against the satin material. 

Snape’s lips were trailing along his neck and Harry tilted his head, whimpering as Snape bit softly, then licked slowly to ease the sting, across his pulsepoint. Snape pushed his waist a bit, walking him backwards until his ass hit the desk, and Snape lifted him up to sit on the edge and came to stand between Harry’s legs.

Harry linked his legs behind Snape, pulling, and moaned as it made Snape’s hips connect with his, their clothed cocks lining up and Harry grinded up for more friction. His hand went up into the black hair and he pulled, Snape releasing a groan, and Harry turned his head to catch Snape’s lips in a kiss again, teeth and tongues clashing. 

Their hips grinded against each other, cocks rubbing together and Harry felt Snape increase the pace. He threw his head back with a gasp at a particular hard thrust, and heard Snape growl before lips attached themselves at his jaw. Harry pulled Snape more to him, their pushing and grinding becoming frantic, Snape’s hand slipping lower and dipping beneath the skirt, fingers tracing the fabric of the panties. A curse escaped Snape’s mouth at the realisation of what Harry was wearing, and Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. He bit his lip to muffle a shout, a small “Ah, Professor” escaping him, as he came in the red panties. Harry felt Snape’s hips stutter and felt - more than heard - a guttural groan against his neck, where Snape’s head was still buried, as the Professor came. 

For a few moments nothing else was heard, besides their ragged breathing, Harry holding onto Snape’s neck, not wanting to let go yet, afraid that the man would shoo him away after having had his fun and release. 

Slowly, he loosened his grip with a sigh and felt Snape pull his head away from his neck and he closed his eyes briefly, preparing for the older man to step away. 

A hand underneath his chin surprised him and pulled his head up a bit. Harry opened his eyes to lock his gaze with Snape’s, the hand moving to rest on his cheek and he leaned into it a bit. Soft, dark eyes were looking back at him and Snape leaned in to place a tentative kiss on Harry’s lips, before pulling back again to look at Harry, who had a confused but hopeful look in his eyes. 

Snape’s thumb was stroking his cheek softly, and Harry whispered, “Sir?”, not wanting to speak loudly, afraid that he’ll break whatever moment it was that they were having. 

Snape shook his head softly, and Harry felt his heart start to clench a bit, pulling away, before - _“Harry.”_

One simple word was spoken, so softly, and to Harry, it felt like it was everything. Harry looked at Snape - no, Severus - a small smile on his lips, one that grew as he took in the smile grazing his Professor’s lips as well. He leaped forward and buried his neck in Severus’ neck, sighing happily as arms tightened around his waist and a head came to rest upon his. 

They pulled back and Severus helped Harry down from the desk, Severus waved a hand and a wave of magic rushed around them, Harry’s lower half tingling, a cleaning spell. 

Their hands clasped together and Severus tugged him a bit, walking towards the back of the classroom, leading him through a set of doors and up some stairs, where they came to enter a small room with a fireplace, books along the walls, two chairs and a sofa across from the fireplace. Before he could look around some more, he was tugged through another door, this time entering a room with a bed, and Severus turned towards him, head tilted a bit. 

“Stay?” Severus asked him quietly, and Harry’s heart stuttered, and he nodded, “Yes,” he breathed out. Harry leaned up to place a soft kiss on Severus’ lips, thinking _I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me._

Before they drifted off to sleep, bodies snugly pressed together and covers keeping them warm, a brief thought passed through both their minds. Thank Draco for betting Harry to go through the dungeons.

 

And, if the others back in the common room were wondering where he’d stayed the whole night, that was not one of his business nor any of his worries, as Harry found himself sleeping soundly next to the warm body of Severus Snape, his head resting on the man’s muscular chest. 

And if, when morning broke, Severus woke Harry up by soft kisses on his face, leading to a goodmorning make out session, before finally - although, shyly - they admit their feelings to another in the quiet and calm of Severus’ chambers, then that really was not anyone’s business either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , hope you enjoyed it ! Please let me know ! :) xx


End file.
